


Need help little one?

by HyperfixatedThoughts



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver, Comfort No Hurt, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Playing, Scared To Ask For Help, kate is very sweet, littles having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts
Summary: Richard has to go for a last minute meeting regarding an upcoming movie so Kate offers to gather the boys for a playdate so they can look after Taron for him. Rose isn’t mentioned much but she is there with Kit so that Kate isn’t as outnumbered with littles.Littles - Taron, Kit, JamieCaregivers - Richard, Rose, kate
Relationships: Jamie Bell/Kate Mara, Kit Harington/Rose Leslie, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 4





	Need help little one?

Taron had been spending the day at Kate and Jamie's house along with Kit and Rose. It was quite a full house: the three littles (Jamie, Kit and Taron) and two present caregivers (Rose and Kate) Richard had had to leave for a meeting earlier in the day.

The three had been having an amazing time. Kit and Taron had all played cars and with Lego when Jamie was napping (he was younger than them at that time) then they all had run around and played hide and seek once Jamie was awake. 

After a long day of play it was now time for the group to have their dinner. Kit and Jamie quickly tucked into their spaghetti, seemingly big enough to feed themselves, however Taron sat there not feeling able to feed himself. He was too scared to ask for help from someone who wasn't his daddy. 

Taron didn't notice but both Rose and Kate had been keeping an eye on him, noticing his hesitance.

Not long later Taron felt a light tap on his shoulder. 

"Need help little one?" He heard in his ear that a voice that could only belong to Kate. 

Taron looked down in his lap hesitantly but nodded. 

"That's okay. Here let's turn your chair around." Kate said as he turned his chair diagonally so she could sit Infront of him easier and feed him.

"Chin up T." Kate spoke

Taron hesitantly looked up to have a bib wrapped around his neck as Kate picked up the bowl of spaghetti. 

Kate spooned a portion of spaghetti onto the spoon and slowly brought it up to Tarons mouth. The little shifted slightly but opened his mouth in the end. Giving in and getting fed by his friends mommy.

"Good boy T." Kate said softly, trying to reassure the boy.

Soon enough the bowl was finished and everyone was getting cleaned up and ready for a film before bed. Not much later Richard was coming into the house and sitting back next to Taron.

"Daddy!" Taron cheered as he jumped into Richards lap and hugged him tightly.

"Hi little one, were you a good boy for me, did you do okay?" Richard asked, quiet enough to not disturb the others but Taron could still hear.

"Mmhmm, I had lots of fun, we played lego and hide and seek then Kate helped me with tea. I was nervous but she said I had been a good boy. I'm otay now." Taron reeled off to his daddy.

"That's good then. Did you thank Kate for helping you?" Richard asked 

"I forgot," Taron gasped and quickly looked to his right where Kate was sitting.

"Kaaatteeeee." He spoke to the woman next to him even though she had been listening to the whole conversation. She turned her head to see what he wanted.

"Thank you for helping me eat the sisketi." Taron lisped out 

"you're very welcome bud." Kate said smiling and ruffling his hair slightly. 

Eventually all the littles were dozing off and all the caregivers started getting their littles ready to leave. Kit falling asleep on the couch cuddled up to Rose as Kate saw everyone out for the night with Jamie on her hip.


End file.
